1. Field of Application
This invention relates to junction devices which facilitate the interconnection of male and female type connectors, for connecting electrical power, communication and/or other service(s) to equipment requiring such service(s), and more particularly to such junction devices which are mounted within or are carried by a structure such as a wall, article of furniture, piece of a computer or other equipment, fixture, housing or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of equipment carry part of a coupling which enables connection with and disconnection from a source of supply of "service(s)" required to facilitate operation of the equipment. Such services may include: electricity for power required to operate home appliances, office and industrial equipment and the like; telephone and similar lines for incorporation of equipment and/or internal communication networks; cable and twin-lead lines for connection of receiving equipment to antennas and computer equipment peripherals and the like. The source of the service(s) may either be located within the place of use (such as a home, office, or business) as, for example, a central server or similar equipment for a computer network or other computer accessories, or it may be remote from the place of use (such as a generating station for electricity). Such service(s) are quite often distributed within the place of use by internal conduit (such as wiring, coax cable or the like) which terminate at one or more junction devices each equipped with another part of a coupling device constructed to mate with the part of the coupling device carried by the equipment.
If the service is power electricity the equipment will usually carry a length of electric cord or cable terminating in a male plug to be mated with a female receptacle located in a junction device in a wall or floor, or carried by a desk or other article of furniture, fixture, or equipment. Communication equipment (such as a telephone) will usually include a line terminating in a modular phone-type connector for mating engagement with a modular jack; while coaxial cable and twin-lead, in turn, may be fitted with male bayonet-type connectors for mating engagement with respective female type connections located in a junction device. Connections for computers to other computers in a network and/or to peripheral equipment such as printers, scanners, CD readers, etc. also use communication type electrical lines with mating male and female couplings and connectors.
It is highly desirable to have ready access to the respective coupling parts when effecting a connection therebetween. The part carried by the equipment is usually the male part and is most often disposed at the end of a length of conduit or conductor. The female part, however, is quite often positioned in a junction device disposed proximate a wall or other surface. The male and female coupling parts may be reversed, however, with the equipment carried part usually disposed at the end of a length of conduit and the mating part usually disposed to be flush to a surface at a junction device that facilitates disposition of that part at its location.
Interconnection of the mating coupling parts is, of course, facilitated by the length of conduit or conductor carried by the equipment and by the relatively fixed disposition of the other mating part of the coupling. However, once coupled and disposed proximate the carrying surface, the mated coupling parts often form an obstruction which interferes with disposition of the equipment, or the unit upon which the equipment is disposed, proximate the surface (walls, other unit of equipment) where the relatively fixed coupling part is disposed. Spacing of the equipment from such surfaces may prove undesirable because the equipment may project into a pathway and/or because things may fall between the equipment and the surface carrying the junction device. Alternatively, while recessing the mating coupling within a junction device may facilitate disposition of the equipment (and/or its base) proximate a surface, it may also make access to a coupling, disposed in a relatively confined space and recessed space, relatively difficult when connecting and disconnecting such a coupling.
B. Strazzabosco in U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,842 patented on Apr. 9, 1940 for "Wall Socket" shows, by way of example, a junction box for electrical service where not only the male plug is unacceptably disposed to end out from the mounting surface but also the female receptacle may extend out from the junction surface. U.S. Pat. No. 949,123 patented to C. J. Klein on Feb. 15, 1910 for "Electric Switch" and U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,914 patented to G. Wright on Feb. 15, 1916 for "Receptacle and Plug," on the other hand, provide junction boxes for electric service wherein spring biased closures are provided. However, the internal electrical couplings are fixedly disposed and the mating equipment carried plugs project outwardly from the junction device mounting surface possibly requiring an undesirable spacing of equipment from such mounting surface.
W. F. Meschenmoser, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,160,187 patented on Nov. 16, 1915 for "Plug Receptacle Box for Electric Circuits" and T.A.C. Both in U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,908 patented on Mar. 20, 1917 for "Universal Flush Receptacle and Plug" both provide electric service junction devices wherein the male plug-type coupling carried by the equipment, after being coupled, is disposed in a relatively confined, relatively difficult to access space and may be so disposed behind a door. Any required uncoupling becomes relatively difficult and might render such junction devices unacceptable.
Junction devices with recessed coupling parts are provided U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,327 patented on Nov. 22, 1977 to D. S. Vann for "Recessed Electrical Outlet" and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,256 patented on Nov. 12, 1966 to T. E. Cottone for "Recessed Transformer Electrical Outlet Box With Integral Telephone Line Connection." Here again, the coupling part carried by the junction device is fixedly disposed within a relatively confined space which could be unacceptable when effecting a connection and disconnection of the coupling parts.
J. E. Kohaut in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,579 patented on Aug. 3,1976 for "Electrical Insert Device" and N. R. Byrne in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,577 patented on Nov. 5, 1985 for "Retractable Power Center" each provide electric service junction devices which are moved between relatively accessible and relatively enclosed dispositions. However, the relatively complex structures required to so move the junction devices may render such devices unacceptable.